I'm Yours and You're Mine
by MinminTaeminho
Summary: Taemin 10 tahun dengan Minho 20 tahun. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua pria ini yang memiliki perbedaan umur cukup jauh? Phedopil hehehe ini rikuesan orang. semoga suka and No Bash kay. Btw saya gak pintar ngasi genre -,- maap kalo ntar salah tipenya . .v


**TITLE : I'm Yours and You're Mine**

**AUTHOR : Minmin**

**CAST : Minho x Taemin (ᄑ****_ᄑ****)ᄉ****(^^;;)**

**RATING : T to M**

**DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah milik Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini milik saya ᄏᄏᄏᄏ ****dan always failed**

**A/N : FF ini sebenarnya rikuesan adik tercinta saya di fb, dan sudah saya pos di sana.**

**well, karena cerita pedopile jarang banget dan ada pro-kontra di sana peminatnya dikit**

**hehehe, saya coba pos di sini juga, moga aja ada yang suka yah. Maap kalo aneh**

**saya lagi galau S to K to R to I to P to S to I ;_;**

**doakan saya /plak**

* * *

_Saat kau lupa tentang segalanya..._

_Ingatlah aku. Aku akan mengingatkanmu tentang segala yang terlupakan_

_Saat kau berjalan seorang diri..._

_Panggilah aku. Aku akan menemanimu hingga ke tempat yang kau tuju_

_Saat kau merasa kedinginan..._

_Peluk erat tubuhku. Aku akan menghangatkanmu hingga bagian terdalam sekalipun_

_Saat kau menangis..._

_Tetaplah di sampingku. Aku akan menjadi sandaran untuk merasakan jatuhnya air matamu_

_Saat kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun..._

_Saat kau hampa karena apapun..._

_Saat kau tanpa apapun..._

_Saat kau bukan apapun..._

_Aku akan menjadi apapun untukmu_

_Aku akan memberi apapun itu..._

_Whetever you want from me_

_**Because I'm yours and you're mine.**_

**_Remember it._**

Suara sayup-sayup berbisik itu terus-menerus terngiang di kedua telingaku, suara dingin yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Aku hanya bergelung seorang diri di dalam selimut tebal yang hampir seharian penuh melingkupi tubuh kurusku. Rintihan kecil keluar saat tekanan keras di indera pendengaranku bahkan tidak cukup untuk menutupi semua bisikan-bisikan yang mendominasi.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menangis – karena ketidakberdayaanku. Dan akhirnya aku meredam jeritan kekesalan dalam dekapan bantal.

_You'll never get away from me..._

_Every people who called you that called me too..._

**_You're me and I was you...remember it_**

Ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama – aku tidak yakin seberapa lamanya.

Hingga saat ini aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana cara agar terlepas dari belenggu yang terkesan kasat mata - namun mampu mengekangku, bahkan kedua orang tuaku sekalipun tidak akan mampu menolongku.

Terdengar berkuasa?

_No, he wasn't_

Ia hanya orang biasa, _i know right. _

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya bisa memilikiku seutuhnya – tanpa gangguan dari orang-orang terdekatku.

Bukan. Ia punya cara tersendiri melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar menjauhkanku dari kedua orang tuaku.

_That's simple ways._

Dan ia berhasil mengubah rentetan kehidupanku. Ia membawaku ke sesuatu yang berbeda dari keseharianku.

Memberi hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan, dan menghilangkan apa yang telah kupunya.

Dia merubah semuanya. Sejak aku bertemu dengan pria dewasa itu.

Segalanya menjadi berubah.

Dimulai pada hari itu aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya...

Pertemuan pertama kami...

Memulai semuanya

"TAEMIIIIN! Ireona….ini sudah terlalu siang untuk berangkat sekolah anak malas!"

Suara teriakan mengawali aktifitas pagi sebuah keluarga kecil di Seoul – memanggil nama yang sama setiap kali berteriak.

Taemin.

Atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Taemin. Hanya seorang anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun pada normalnya. Ia masih bergelut ria di dalam selimut hangatnya, tanpa merespon sedikitpun teriakan di luar kamar – walau ia benar-benar mendengar panggilan itu.

Well, anak kecil itu terlihat santai dan masa bodoh – seraya tersenyum ringan dalam balutan selimut hangat, memilih untuk terus melanjutkan tidurnya. Hingga ia puas.

Mungkin…

Yeah, mungkin…

BRAK

"YAA! Ireona Taemin! Kau harus sekolah! Ppaliii…ppaliii!"

Upps…namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Taemin harus menunda untuk meneruskan mimpi indahnya – yeah, jika saja mimpi bisa to be continue seperti di film kartun yang selalu ia tonton.

Diam-diam ia merutuk keras dengan cara ibunya yang membangunkannya, membuka kasar pintu kamar hingga tanpa Taemin sadari ia terlonjak kaget – secara reflek mendudukkan dirinya, lalu terkesiap kaget. Uuhh…itu benar-benar cara bangun yang tidak enak. Terlebih ia sedang memimpikan tokoh kartun favoritnya – sponge bob, memberikannya seratus buah krabby patty hingga membuat perutnya membesar hampir meledak. Waoow, itu mimpi terindah untuknya.

"Eugghh…umma…kau mengagetkanku…" Taemin mengerang kesal sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu menjatuhkan kembali tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur dan merapatkan selimut hangatnya. "Kau merusak mimpi indahku umma…eunghh"

Umma Taemin melotot, kesal. Wanita ini sudah cukup – dan harus bersabar untuk membangunkan "pangeran tidur" di kediaman keluarga Lee. Karena Taemin yang paling susah untuk di bangunkan.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi umma Taemin mendekati ranjang anaknya, menyingkap kasar selimut yang menggelung tubuh mungil itu, dan menarik napas kuat-kuat.

"LEE TAEMIN…. BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

.

.

Uh _well_, singkat cerita itulah keseharian keluarga Lee – yang terkenal dengan keluarga paling ceria, menyenangkan, hangat, dan yang paling utama adalah **berisik**.

Setiap pagi atau setiap harinya tidak ada teriakan itu terasa mengganjal di keluarga ini. Faktor yang paling utama penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Taemin, anak terakhir dari dua bersaudara.

Lee Taemin – hampir semua orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumah keluarga Lee kenal akan sosok anak kecil ini. Anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun dengan rambut hitam jamur sebagai ciri khasnya. Supel, ceria, dan selalu tersenyum walau beberapa detik sebelumnya mungkin ia menangis karena suatu hal. Namun senyum selalu jadi satu hal kebanggaan untuknya, tidak akan pernah lepas dari bibir pinky itu.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Taemin berangkat ummaaaa…."

"Yaa…yaa! Jangan lari-lari Taemin…" Umma Taemin yang sebelumnya sibuk membereskan sarapan pagi keluarganya, berhenti sejenak – mendengar teriakan anak bungsunya. Lalu wanita itu beranjak menuju halaman rumahnya, untuk sekedar mengantar kepergian kedua anaknya. "Lee Jinki, gandeng adikmu! Jangan sampai dia lepas dari pengawasanmu, nee!" teriak sang ibu.

"NEEE…!"

Jinki berteriak membalas ucapan ibunya, sambil ia mengejar Taemin yang sudah terlampau jauh. Ia tidak cukup gesit menyamai lari Taemin, well – mungkin ia harus sering berolahraga.

Sementara Taemin tertawa ringan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jinki. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tanpa memfokuskan arah pandang di depan. Taemin terus berlari, dan berlari, masih terus tertawa mengejek kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba Jinki berhenti, ia agak lelah meladeni lari Taemin.

"Yaa, hyung! Kau payah…weeeekk…"

At least, Jinki memilih untuk berjalan, tapi ia tetap mengawasi Taemin yang berlari – dengan mengahadap padanya sambil mengejek Jinki. Umur 23 tahun sudah tak pantas meladeni ejekan anak kecil, Jinki hanya mencibir menatap sekelilingnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aish, awas kau Ta – "

Umpatannya terpotong seketika, saat Jinki menyadari sesuatu, kedua kakinya reflek bergerak cepat.

"TAEMIN AWAS!"

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Taemin tersentak kaget, melihat Jinki membulatkan kedua mata sambil meneriaki namanya. Lelaki berambut jamur itu seakan berada di antara sadar dan tidak, kepalanya reflek menoleh ke arah samping

**Sebuah truk besar.**

O – ouwh, Taemin lupa bahwa setiap harinya ia melintasi sebuah jalan besar. Dan ia juga lupa untuk melihat tanda lampu penyebrangan jalan.

_Oh shit!_

Seketika kedua kaki Taemin membeku seakan enggan membiarkan dirinya untuk cepat-cepat beralih dari tempat itu. Kedua matanya membulat lebar, sekujur badannya bergetar hebat.

Taemin masih sadar, yeah, dia sadar beberapa detik lagi truk besar yang melaju kencang itu akan menabraknya. Ia dapat melihat sang supir truk mengibaskan tangannya – seperti instruksi menyuruhnya menyingkir dari jalan. Bahkan ia masih bisa mendengar kakaknya meneriaki namanya berkali-kali.

_But, he can't do anything._

Ia masih berdiri mematung. Seperti menunggu.

Dan waktu berjalan cukup lambat baginya. Taemin akhirnya hanya bisa meringis, menutup kedua mata bulatnya erat-erat. Ujung matanya juga sudah mulai membasah, Taemin menangis kecil.

Ia sekarang hanya bisa berdoa…

Yah, berdoa akan suatu keajaiban…semoga…

"TAEMIIIIIIN!"

Brugh!

Sakit…

Taemin bisa merasakan sedikit sakit di daerah dadanya, seperti terkena hantaman.

_But, wait._

Sedikit sakit?

Seharusnya lebih dari sakit, atau malah….mati rasa karena sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Seperti halnya orang…meninggal, mungkin?

"Hei…gwenchana?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengaran Taemin. Suara lembut yang asing menurutnya. Ia berpikir, apakah ini suara seorang malaikat? Kalau benar ia tidak berani membuka kedua matanya.

"Hei…"

Untuk kedua kalinya suara itu kembali terdengar, seiring pipi Taemin yang mendapat sekali tepukan halus. Ia jadi agak tersadar, entah bagaimana seluruh tubuh mungilnya terasa hangat – seakan terbungkus dalam dekapan. Dengan rasa penasarannya, Taemin mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Secara perlahan dan sedikit-demi sedikit samar-samar cahaya mulai terlihat.

"Eungh…"

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, adik kecil?"

Awal Taemin membuka mata, agak buram ia dapat melihat sebuah warna biru tua dengan beberapa kancing di sana. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas – walau pandangannya masih memburam, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar kembali melihat normal.

Dan kemudian sesuatu mulai terlihat jelas.

Di penglihatannya Taemin melihat sepasang bibir tebal dan agak padat, lalu kemudian bergerak ke atas, ia melihat hidung mancung sedikit bangir – tapi terlihat cocok, bergerak naik kembali, dan melihat sepasang mata bulat yang terkesan tajam dan tegas – dengan bulu mata agak lentik, di kepalanya terhiasi rambut hitam yang lebat, poninya terayun halus mengikuti gerak angin.

_At least_, Taemin melihat wajah itu secara keseluruhan.

_Look like…_

"Malaikat?"

Secara spontan Taemin menggumam, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ia pikirkan pertama kali saat melihat jelas makhluk yang ada di depannya atau lebih tepatnya berada di bawahnya – yang sekarang sedang tertawa, entah karena apa.

_Oh gosh!_

_Honestly, _ini pertama kali Taemin mengagumi seorang lelaki, bahkan ia tidak rela kakaknya – Jinki ia puja-puja atau sekedar memberinya sedikit pujian, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah dibilang tampan oleh siapapun – dan selalu berakhir "Taemin kau sangat imut, atau Taemin kau sangat manis" eyuuuh… _he didn't like it too much._

Tapi untuk kali ini Taemin akui….

Makhluk lelaki di depannya saat ini…..**sangat tampan.**

"Apa kau…seorang malaikat?"

Lagi-lagi Taemin bertanya, setelah sebelumnya selama beberapa detik terdiam tanpa pembicaraan. Dan lagi-lagi pria yang di sebutnya "malaikat" itu tertawa renyah, sambil mengusap kepala jamurnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti malaikat?"

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, agak sedikit terkejut dengan suara bass yang terkesan lembut. Namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala, dengan antusias menanggapinya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Uungg…uungg…."

"Kekeke…kau lucu sekali…" pria yang tepat berada di tubuh mungil Taemin itu jadi tertawa kembali, melihat reaksi menggemaskan yang dikeluarkan anak kecil di hadapannya. Jemarinya secara tanpa sadar menyapu anak poni yang menutupi mata bening Taemin, menatap penuh teduh kedua mata itu.

"Heumm, kalau aku benar-benar malaikat, berarti kau bidadarinya."

"Eeeehhh?" Taemin memekik kaget dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. _What the…_bidadari?

Ia jadi agak iritasi jika disama-samakan dengan figure perempuan atau sejenisnya. Taemin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal, ia ingin memekik keras dan mengatakan 'Hei, aku seorang laki-laki. Dan tampan!' ia ingin sekali mengatakan seperti itu. Namun gagal – bahkan ia belum sempat membuka mulutnya saat seseorang telah meneriakinya terlebih dahulu.

"TAEMIIIIIN!"

Mendengar teriakan itu yang ia tahu berasal dari Jinki, Taemin menegakkan dirinya hingga terduduk di atas tubuh pria yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi. Ia lambaikan tangannya ke arah Jinki, memekik girang dan tidak berpindah dari posisi sekarang – masih menduduki perut pria yang tergeletak pasrah. Padahal berpuluh pasang mata saat ini melihat mereka berdua yang masih berada di atas trotoar. Ck.

"Hyuuuuuung…"

Jinki dengan cepat menarik Taemin ke dalam pelukannya dan ia menggendong erat tubuh ringan itu sambil berputar-putar kecil. Ia tidak mau melepas adiknya lagi, tidak akan setelah apa yang terjadi tadi nyaris saja membunuh adik kesayangannya – walau Taemin tidak pernah patuh padanya sama sekali. Jinki tidak mau menyesal kelak.

"_Oh my God _ Taemin….kau selamat. Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Kau mau mati, heuh?" Jinki meringis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Taemin, ia bisa mendengar Taemin membisikkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali dan mengusap punggungnya dengan tangan mungil itu. Itu membuatnya terisak kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Tidak terluka?" tanya Jinki akhirnya, setelah ia cukup kuat menahan tangisnya agar tidak meledak. Ia juga memeriksa satu-persatu tubuh Taemin, melihat apakah ada luka di sana.

Taemin mengerti kekhawatiran kakaknya, ia tersenyum menggeleng sambil berdengung. "Eung, aku tidak apa-apa hyung tadi ada yang menolongku." Jinki mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah telunjuk Taemin tertuju, hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata besar bulat tapi berwajah kecil yang tengah tersenyum menatap kakak-beradik Lee.

Pria asing itu berdehem menggosok ujung hidungnya, "Ehem, hai…eum – "

"Jinki, Lee Jinki." ucapnya menjawab keraguan pria di depannya. "Dan ini adikku, Lee Taemin. Kau?"

Sekali lagi pria asing itu tersenyum, membuat mata bagian kirinya terlihat lebih kecil dari satunya, dan ia membungkuk kecil, sebelum akhirnya suara bass itu terdengar kembali.

"**Choi Minho** imnida"

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa Taemin.

Dan sudah selama itu pula Taemin belum bertemu lagi dengan sosok Choi Minho – yang sebelumnya ia beri panggilan "malaikat" itu.

Ia menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya, sekolah di pagi hari dengan Jinki yang selalu menggandeng tangannya kali ini – tidak ingin mengulang kejadian sebelumnya, tertawa dengan teman-teman seumurannya, dan yang terutama mendapat teriakan dari umma – yang selalu berujung sang appa menengahi istri dan anak terkecil mereka.

Kembali ke hari-hari yang selalu mereka lewati.

Hingga pada suatu hari.

Entah ini bisa dikatakan takdir atau sebuah kebetulan.

Mereka berdua dipertemukan kembali dalam situasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mulutnya agak menganga, terkejut. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar sama sekali seruan dari teman sebangkunya. Mata dan pikirannya hanya fokus berada di depannya sekarang.

"Okay, anak-anak. Kita kedatangan guru baru, bisa dibilang dia masih dalam masa percobaan di sekolah kita. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Minho-gun"

Lelaki bernama Minho itu tersenyum kecil, membungkuk sekilas lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa anak-anak yang akan ia didik nanti.

"Annyeonghaseyo anak-anak, choneun Cho – "

"Malaikat! Upss - "

Taemin menutup cepat mulutnya, setelah ia tadi memekik karena bertemu lagi dengan penolongnya. Dan alhasil ia tidak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutannya itu. Taemin benar-benar anak yang spontan.

"Lee Taemin!"

"Hehehe…mian Park songsaenim…" ujar Taemin malu-malu mengusap kepalanya. Tersadar, ia telah menjadi perhatian semua temannya di kelas, dan lagi, Minho. Dia lagi-lagi mentertawainya.

"Ehem, okay. Bisa kau lanjutkan lagi Minho-gun."

"Ah, khamsahamnida ." Minho tersenyum sebentar ke arah Taemin yang mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

"Choi Minho imnida. Dan perlu kalian ingat anak-anak, saya masih berumur 20 tahun. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan yang santai dan tidak kaku. Eum, seperti….Minho hyung?"

Anak-anak yang mendengar itu tertawa geli, bahkan ada beberapa anak perempuan yang berteriak girang layaknya sedang berfangirling. Sedangkan Taemin hanya terdiam, ia sibuk berkedip melihat tawa Minho yang…renyah dan tampan, namun mata besar itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke lain arah. Melainkan ke tempat Taemin berada sekarang.

Taemin jadi mengerutkan alisnya. Aneh – pikirnya.

"Dan untuk kali ini saya akan mengajar pelajaran matematika dan olahraga" Minho melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Nah, apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Salah perempuan tiba-tiba mengangkat satu tangannya dengan cepat. Memekik keras, lalu tersenyum riang.

"Minho songsaenim, sudah punya pacarkah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak anak-anak dalam kelas ber "huuuu" ria sambil menyoraki anak perempuan yang tetap santai dan tidak ambil peduli. Minho terkekeh melihat itu.

"Heumm, bagaimana yahh?" jawab Minho – mengulur waktu, seakan ia tengah berpikir keras sambil memainkan ujung dagunya. Ia mengelingkan matanya sekilas dan cukup geli memandang berbagai ekspresi anak perempuan di sana. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya hanya satu orang, atau lebih tepatnya Lee Taemin yang masih berkedip.

"_Well_, ada…seseorang…" ucapan Minho barusan membuat sorakan semakin mengeras, bahkan ada yang terduduk lesu. Baru beberapa menit Minho berada di kelas sudah membuat mood beberapa siswa berubah. _So great._

"Siapa? Siapa?"

Mereka semua mulai antusias bertanya. Taemin sendiri cukup penasaran, namun ia sembunyikan dengan tetap duduk tenang dengan pandangan datarnya.

Minho tersenyum lebar, dan ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Seorang bidadari…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Para siswa perempuan berteriak histeris saat guru muda dan tampan mereka satu itu mengedipkan matanya, entah pada siapa mereka tidak peduli. Menurut mereka selama itu indah dilihat tidak akan jadi persoalan. Ck, anak umur 10 tahun. Mr. Park jadi agak kesusahan meredam teriakan mereka yang bisa terdengar di kelas sebelah.

Sementara Taemin sendiri menganga, kaget.

Bukan karena teriakan para siswa perempuan, bukan hal itu. Karena ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keributan macam ini.

Lain soal kalau ternyata kedipan itu…ditujukan **padanya.**

Taemin tidak salah mengartikan itu. Dan lagi…bidadari – itu panggilan untuknya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Aish, Taemin mengacak rambut jamurnya cepat. Aneh, aneh, aneh…berulang kali ia mengumpat kata-kata itu. Pikiran anak kecilnya tidak bisa menangkap cepat maksud dari semua ini.

Ia akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam silangan lengannya di atas meja.

"Taemin, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Taemin yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya di kelas, berhenti saat namanya di panggil. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat guru barunya – Minho sedang tersenyum sambil membawa tumpukan buku. Taemin berlari ke arah Minho.

"Ada apa songsaenim?" tanya Taemin dengan mendongakkan kepalanya, karena tubuh Minho yang terlampau tinggi.

"Kau bisa memanggilku hyung, songsaenim terdengar aneh untukku" ujar Minho, meringis.

Taemin mengangguk mengiyakan, walau ia sedikit ragu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku membawa beberapa buku itu ke dalam kantor?"

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja song – ah maksudku hyung…"

Minho tersenyum mendengar itu dari mulut Taemin, rasanya berbeda saat anak kecil di depannya memanggil dia seperti itu, tiba-tiba dadanya jadi bergemuruh senang. "_Good_"

Mereka berdua akhirnya jalan bersisian, melewati beberapa lorong dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Sesekali terdengar tawa renyah dari masing-masing mulut mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu, entah apa itu. Rasanya berbeda.

Rasa yang tidak pernah mereka alami sebelumnya.

"Kau punya banyak teman yah, Taemin." ujar Minho saat ia melihat beberapa kali Taemin menyapa teman-temannya, baik yang seangkatan maupun yang berada di bawah dan atasnya.

Taemin tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk senang. "Eheum. Tentu saja, mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Appa selalu memberitahuku seperti ini, 'Taemin, kalau kau ingin di cintai semua orang, kau harus bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri, hingga nanti kau akan mengerti mana sisi baikmu untuk orang lain dan mana sisi burukmu untuk pembelajaran'. Setiap hari appa bicara begitu padaku."

"Eoh, benarkah?" Minho cukup kaget mendengar kata-kata bijak dari anak berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Heum heum, tentu saja. Mereka semua orang yang aku cintai, dan sangat berharga. Aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka semua." ucap Taemin mantap.

Mendengar hal itu Minho terdiam, dan menatap lurus ke depan. Diam-diam ia bergumam lirih.

"Yeah, semoga saja…"

"Eh? Kau berbicara sesuatu hyung?" tanya Taemin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ia tadi seperti mendengar Minho mengucapkan sesuatu.

Minho berdengung tidak jelas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lambat, hanya membalas pertanyaan Taemin dengan senyum kecil.

Dan melanjutkan jalan mereka tanpa pembicaraan lagi.

_Yeah, semoga saja…_

_Semoga saja kau tidak kehilangan mereka Lee Taemin._

_Yeah, semoga saja…_

**TBC**

* * *

**Maap kalo gak ngepeel u_u**

**ini cerita baru buat saya ._.v**

**anggep aja ini pembelajaran buat saya yah**

**cerita pedopile hehehehe.**

**next...semoga saya berhasil buat NC hardcore sesuai yg rikues (saya gak yakin bisa) -,-v**

**NC ini yang jadi pro kontra di komen ;_; saya bingung, tapi akhirnya saya putuskan buat karena tergantung yang rikues hehehe**

**Ok see next chap.**

**And thanks atas apresiasi kalian semua di FF saya Sex-Phone dan yang akan riview ini, Saya mohon kritik saran nya yah**

**Love yah guys**


End file.
